


suck it up, it's a date

by Kuraimyyy



Series: Wish (Nanase Twins Drabbles) [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Can't say angst tho, English tags cause it sounds weird in Indonesian, Hardly any fluff, Incest, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Totally A Date, Twincest, WIP-Gonna edit more later, Work In Progress, no happy ending sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraimyyy/pseuds/Kuraimyyy
Summary: “Aku menolak.”“Kau hanya perlu menemaninya cari baju sebentar, Kujou-san. Lagipula ia adikmu, kan?”“Dia bukan―”“Berhati-hatilah dengan kata-katamu, Kujou-san.Jangan sampai kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: Wish (Nanase Twins Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174793
Kudos: 2





	suck it up, it's a date

**Author's Note:**

> Migrasi dari Wattpad. Masih WIP.

Tenn _mengutuk_ izumi Iori.

Ia mengutuk Iori yang memaksanya pergi keluar dengan adik kembar yang sedang ia jauhi.

**_“Jangan sampai kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.”_ **

_'Kesalahan yang sama ya....'_

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Tenn mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca etalase toko di sebelahnya. Matanya seketika berkedut melihat gaya pakaiannya yang tak biasa. Kini ia diam-diam mengutuk dirinya yang sempat kelabakan memilih baju pagi tadi.

Sebagai idol, Tenn lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian yang biasa saja, saat keluar sekalipun. Menggunakan pakaian bergaya yang menarik perhatian _tidak pernah_ ada dalam kamusnya.

Begitulah yang ia pikir...

“Tenn-nii!”

..sepertinya tidak untuk Tenn yang hari ini.

“Jangan berteriak, Riku. Kau akan menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu.” Tenn memperhatikan Riku yang berjalan menghampirinya. Seketika maniknya tertuju pada pakaian Riku. Kemeja putih dilapisi sweatshirt merah.

Hanya beda warna dengan pakaiannya.

“Apakah aku telat?” tanya Riku. Walau memakai masker dan kacamata sepertinya, Tenn dapat menerka sebesar apa senyum Riku saat ini. Bahkan masker putihnya tak dapat menahan rona wajahnya.

“Tidak, kau datang lebih cepat 20 menit.” Tenn menarik lengan bajunya sejenak. Mereka janji akan bertemu pukul 10, dan jarum jam tangannya menunjuk angka 9 dan 8.

“Ah, begitu ya... Tunggu, Tenn-nii kau datang―”

“Kau ingin membeli baju baru, kan? Ayo.” ujar Tenn memotong kalimat Riku. Tak membiarkannya memikirkan kenapa ia juga datang jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Tidak, ia tidak mau Riku tau.

Lebih baik begitu.

━━━━━━━

“Anu, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn berdehum merespon, pandangannya tak lepas dari deretan baju-baju toko di depannya.

Sejenak tanpa jawaban membuatnya menoleh ke arah Riku. Ia dapat melihat wajah Riku yang sedikit... merah?

“Apakah Tenn-nii sedang menyukai seorang... gadis?” Tidak, bukan seorang _gadis_.

Tentu saja Tenn tidak mengatakannya. Demi pekerjaannya, Kujou Tenn tidak boleh menyukai seseorang, _apalagi adik kembarnya sendiri_.

Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dari Riku, Tenn terdiam sejenak. Tangannya sedikit mengeratkan gengaman pada baju di depannya sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, “Tidak ada yang spesial.”

“Begitu ya...

Syukurlah.”

Tenn berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata terakhir itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 habis aku PTS ya haha--


End file.
